


On You I Call

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 911 Calls, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Mark is just the person the 911 operators send their calls too, the middle man between the operators and the actual 1st responders.He just didn't expect his shift to proceed like this.





	On You I Call

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEATH AND SUICIDE MENTIONS.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THESE THINGS TRIGGER YOU IN ANY WAY. THANK YOU.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know if this job actually exists in the way I painted it, I just made it convenient for me in this story. Don't drag my ignorant ass.

Mark tapped on the side of his headset as the call connected, transferred over from Jaehyun on the other side of the room.

 

He was one of the lowest in the company, the person the “real” 911 operators sent their calls to so that they could pick up a new one if it came. His job was mostly to listen to make sure the ambulance arrived, and maybe to make contact to make sure the person on the other side of the line (if they were hurt) didn’t fall asleep.

 

He heard nothing for a few seconds, then a small sigh from the other end of the line, indicating that somebody was there. It goes silent. Nothing but the sounds of passing traffic from outside of what Mark assumed was a car wreck. He turns around in his seat to look at Jaehyun again, who gives him a thumbs up, signalling to him that he completed the dispatch and that now all Mark had to do was stay on the call and listen.

 

He decided he should try and make contact with the person in the car, maybe see if something was wrong, if they were alright. He hears more cars pass outside.

 

“Hello? Are you there?”

 

Nothing.

 

Not even the rustling of something, no fingers tapping against the plastic in the car to keep themselves distracted, nothing but the peaceful sounds of highway passing outside. Mark sighs, eerily mirroring the person on call who had sighed maybe a minute earlier.

 

“Can you hear me?” Mark asks. Again, nothing.

 

He puts his hand to his temple, thinking of what else he could say to this person when he hears gravel outside the car shift, indicating that another car has pulled off to the side to join the firs tone. He hears some indistinct talking, the car that the phone is situated in mostly blocking out the sound from outside. Another car rolls up soon after, and someone walks up closer to the car, starting something Mark soon realized was a last rites sort of prayer from all of the years he went to church.

 

His blood ran cold as he realized that that breath he heard, that little signal of life, was the last breath that that person had ever taken. This person and Mark’s lives has only crossed at the last possible moment, the very end of this person’s time on the earth. He didn’t realize there was a tear running down his cheek until he put his head in his hands. He had just heard someone die.

 

As he pulled his hands away from his face, he noticed the inside of his wrist, the one previously marked with his soulmate mark in deep black ink, was a bright red. He froze, wiping the tears off of his face before yelling across the floor to where Jaehyun was sitting.

 

“Hey, hyung? What was the name of the person you just took a call for?”

“Huh? Oh...Lee. Lee Donghyuck. Why?”

 

“No, no reason,” Mark choked out, before rolling his chair closer to his desk. He could still hear the sounds of the makeshift vigil for the person inside of the car, the person he now knew to be his soulmate, Lee Donghyuck, but he decided to ignore them, taking off his headset and trying to muffle his sobs as best he could into his sleeve.

 

This was no time to cry, he had a job to do.

 

He pulled his sleeve down over his wrist and put his headset back on, wiping the remainder of his tears off of his face.

 

“I hope to see you soon, Lee Donghyuck,” he whispered into his headset. He heard the sound of an ambulance in the distance, so he disconnected the call, deciding that he would tell Jaehyun that he was taking his break early, and that he’d be back in 15 minutes.

 

He just hoped those 15 minutes were enough time to get to the nearest bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Mark chose to die is because in this world it is basically guaranteed that you'll meet your soulmate eventually, and there is a lot of stigma around your soulmate not being your life partner. So, basically Mark chose death sooner rather than later because nobody really would have wanted to date/spend their lives with him due to them already being with their soulmates. A red wrist is also basically a termination button so if you get caught with a red wrist you're straight up shunned and then kinda get terminated by the government anyway.
> 
> Also, if anyone reads this despite the countless warnings, please give constructive criticism. Or point out where I fucked up. Basically the same thing.
> 
> This was inspired by a reddit post haha. If you're curious the people outside the car are Johnny Seo and Huang Zitao. Idk why, I just like them.
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my cc** ](https://curiouscat.me/ry_dellon)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
